


give me all that you got now

by sekai_tbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Sehun, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Jongin, also to be clear this is NOT incest, jongin and sehun aren't related lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: *“D-Daddy, please..!” 
  “You're gonna have to use your words if you want daddy to know what you want, baby.”
*
this is pure smut folks





	

**Author's Note:**

> blame sara lol
> 
> please check tags before reading!
> 
> also ignore the title it's so unrelated but i thought it sounded good?? lol 
> 
> enjoy~ :D

Sehun whines brokenly, his head falling back into the pillows harshly as his chest continues to heave from the incessant pants escaping his kiss-swollen lips.

“D-Daddy, _please..!_ ” He breathes out, “I need-....” His voice cracks and falters with how sore and dry his throat has become, and Sehun thrashes in frustration, his fingers gripping the sheets tightly in retaliation for not being able to properly voice his needs.

Jongin laughs hotly against his sensitive skin, causing delicious shivers to run up and down Sehun's spine. He pulls back from where he was licking stripes and other mindless patterns on Sehun's long, milky neck, a smirk pulling the corner of his mouth up, his eyes dark and pupils blown. “You're gonna have to use your words if you want daddy to know what you want, baby.”

His words are dripping with sex, slow and deep like honey, and Sehun would snap at him for the mocking remark, since after all, it's Jongin's fault that he's having trouble forming basic sentences in the first place, but he's too strung out and overworked to do so. Instead, he gulps in a lung full of air and runs his tongue over his ruby red lips, trying hard to focus his hazy, lust-filled mind onto whispering, “P-please, daddy... F-fuck m-me.”

Something flickers in Jongin's eyes and suddenly Sehun is being flipped over onto his stomach, his surprised gasp muffled by the sheets as his face presses into the comforter.

Sehun barely has time to recollect himself before he hears Jongin speak. “On your hands and knees, Sehunnie,” The older boy demands, his voice becoming impossible huskier and Sehun quickly does what he is told, his want to be a good boy too strong to ignore.

He feels Jongin move closer and Sehun's breath hitches in anticipation as Jongin's hands slide tortuously slow up the back of his thighs, his fingertips leaving soft butterfly kisses over his smooth skin before finally, finally, settling on the curve of his ass.

Sehun's eyes flutter closed, and as he's savoring the gentle touch, he's suddenly fully aware of how silent the room has become. His heart is thudding away harshly in his chest with expectancy and need and Sehun wouldn't be surprised if Jongin is able to hear it. Or maybe, Jongin's already noticed it and maybe that's why he's remaining infuriatingly still behind him and Sehun's fingers entangle in the sheets once more, his shoulders and back tense as he tries to stay obedient for Jongin, but the impatience bubbling inside him is threatening to let loose.

And just as Sehun's about to yell at Jongin to move, to touch him more, to do _fucking_ something, never mind the consequences, he feels the hands on his cheeks begin to move, fingertips slightly digging in to softly grope and knead his flesh and Sehun moans loudly at the soothing sensation.

Jongin works his hands up and down every inch of Sehun's ass, a satisfied smirk making it way onto his face as he listens to how Sehun's breath becomes heavier and heavier with each passing second. He tortures Sehun for a moment longer before taking pity on the boy and uses his palms to spread Sehun's cheeks apart. A light chuckle of amusement leaves Jongin's lips as Sehun tries (and fails) to suppress a shiver when Jongin leans his face down towards the puckered ring of muscle now on display. The hot air of his breath, in turn, causes Sehun to gasp sharply and unconsciously push back towards Jongin's face in a desperate search for more.

Jongin _'tsks'_ at the unprompted action and pulls away, Sehun letting out an embarrassing whine at the lack of attention. Jongin shushes him with a soft pat to the hip,“Patience, princess. Daddy's got ya.”

Sehun's already on edge with all the teasing, and he can just hear the grin in Jongin's voice and that little fact ticks him off even more so he grumbles childishly back in response. However, his small act of disobedience is immediately shut down when he feels a sharp pain on his backside, the obscene _smack!_ ringing in Sehun's ears. A sharp inhale leaves Sehun's throat at the pleasant sting, one that's quickly followed by a filthy moan.

Jongin watches as a nice, red hand print appears against the white of Sehun's skin, his own breathing becoming a bit more labored at the pretty contrast of colors. “What was that?” He asks, authority replacing the earlier playful tone in his words, and Sehun doesn't even try to stop the shiver that racks his body this time at the harshness; Jongin asserting his dominance being his number one weakness.

“Nothing, daddy, nothing.” The words come tumbling out of Sehun's mouth, breathy but apologetic, and Jongin hums contently.

“That's what I thought.” He grunts, but the way he massages the red mark on Sehun's skin to soothe away any remaining pain is a striking contrast to the rough words. Jongin leans back down and presses gentle open-mouthed kisses on the dimples on the small of Sehun's back.  
Sehun arms shake slightly from holding his weight up and from how strung out he is, so he has to suppress the whine threatening to break free because Jongin is so so close to where he needs him. His kisses slowly trail lower, and lower, his warm breath sending Sehun's nerves into overdrive.

“So,” Jongin starts, his hands running up and down the insides of Sehun's pale thighs, “Are you going to be a good boy, now?” He asks, and Sehun has never agreed to anything faster in his life.

“Yes, yes, I'll be a good boy so please...”

“Please, _what_?” Jongin trails his hands up and places them onto Sehun's ass once more. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Sehun makes a choked off noise, “Your tongue.. please, daddy, I need...!”

Before Sehun could ramble more, Jongin spreads him open again and flicks his tongue over Sehun's hole quickly, making Sehun shut up immediately, his entire body shivering in anticipation.

And because Jongin is a goddamn tease, he continues to give light, feather-like licks and Sehun thinks he's gonna go mad, his knuckles turning white with how hard he's gripping the sheets.

“Please,” he whimpers brokenly, “Please, Jongin I can't, I can't, I _need_ more.”

“Ah, that's not my name right now. Try again.” Jongin taunts, and Sehun's too far gone to argue.

“Daddy, please,” He breathes out, and his voice sounds so hoarse and needy that it sends a delicious tingle down Jongin's spine.

“Alright, alright,” Jongin then flattens his tongue and this time takes his time, swirling lazy circles against Sehun's hole before he points his tongue and gently pushes it past the tightness. He hears Sehun moan earnestly, and he sees and feels the muscles in Sehun's body tense up in an attempt to stay absolutely still. Jongin slowly drags his tongue back out before putting his entire mouth over his hole and sucking hard.

Sehun whines and thrashes his head back and forth.

The older boy pulls back slightly and removes one hand to run it over the taut muscles in Sehun's back to encourage the other to relax, “It's okay, Sehunnie, you can fuck yourself with my tongue. Show daddy how badly you want to be filled up.”

Sehun groans at the dirty talk, but eagerly rocks back for more when Jongin resumes tongue fucking him. It doesn't take long before the younger boy is reduced to a hot mess, heavy pants escaping his mouth along with moans and incoherent words. Jongin continues his slow rhythm, but he can only take so much, his dick curved up towards his stomach, flushed a deep red and aching with arousal. He knows that Sehun wants the same thing what with the way he's rutting against his lips, his hips swaying and swirling frantically, little keens leaving his lips.

Jongin pulls back completely and doesn't miss the way Sehun's hole clenches at air as if searching for Jongin. He groans deeply at that fact and Sehun turns to look back at him in curiosity and his face is flushed a pretty pink, eyes hooded and glassy, and lips bit raw and he looks so damn beautiful that Jongin can barely contain himself.

“ _Shit_ , Sehun,” Jongin mutters, rushing forward, his body moving easily over the slick sweat on Sehun's back, and claiming the younger's lips in a heated kiss. Jongin's tongue slips out to swipe against Sehun's bottom lip, the sensation pulling a moan out of his lover, and Jongin takes advantage of that to dart his tongue into Sehun's hot mouth, mimicking the same actions as before as he fucks his tongue in and out of Sehun's mouth.

It's when Jongin shuffles closer that his dick catches in between Sehun's cheeks, and their kiss is abruptly broken as Sehun gasps sharply and Jongin chokes back a groan.

“Fuck, fuck,” Jongin curses as he runs a hand roughly through his hair, “That's enough teasing, I need to be inside you _now_ ,” He growls and stretches over Sehun's body to grab the bottle of lube sitting on the night stand before leaning back on his knees and popping the cap open.

He pours a generous amount over three of his fingers, spreading it slowly over them so it's not too cold against Sehun's sensitive skin.

They've done this so many times and yet, Sehun can never get accustomed to the first press of wet fingers against his crack, his body unconsciously pressing back immediately as he makes these absolutely filthy, desperate noises that Jongin can't get enough of. Jongin's free hand comes up to steady his hip as he slips in the first finger, pushing it until he's knuckle deep before pulling it out and pushing it back in a few times, crooking his finger a bit and smirking wickedly when Sehun makes a lewd sound and his arms give out, his face pressing into the sheets.

“A-ah, there, _oh god_ ,” Sehun whines around a mouthful of blankets. “More, more, more, please, daddy.” He begs when Jongin's finger brushes against his prostate again and again.

Three fingers later and Sehun is completely wrecked, his own fingers curled around his black hair tightly and moans and Jongin's name falling from his lips like a mantra.

Jongin watches as Sehun fucks back onto his fingers unabashedly, his own cock throbbing at the sight and the feel of Sehun clenching tightly around his digits. Before he can lose himself more to the dirty sight, Jongin slips out his fingers completely, leaving Sehun feeling empty. Fortunately, that feeling doesn't last long as Jongin makes a grab for the lube again, slicking his dick up and positioning himself in between Sehun's legs. He places his palms on Sehun's hips and slides his dick along the cleft of Sehun's ass.

Sehun whines desperately and Jongin can't find it in him to deny the boy any longer when he himself feels just as gone as Sehun sounds.

Jongin massages Sehun's hips soothingly as he pushes in gently until he's buried inside to the hilt, his own breath catching at the tight, hot heat that engulfs him. His body goes slack for a moment to gain some form of control and to let Sehun adjust. Sehun moans in relief because after being teased for so long, being filled up feels fucking amazing, the stretch bringing him the pleasant mixture of pain and pleasure that he deeply craves.

“Tell me what you want, baby boy,” Jongin asks, his voice low and rough and just a bit taunting.

Sehun moans and clenches on impulse, causing Jongin to suck in a harsh breath, “Fuck me... _please, daddy_.”

That's all Jongin needs to hear before he pulls out so only the head of his dick is still inside and then snaps his hips forward, sharp and well practiced and hard enough to move the bed frame and punch out an absolutely obscene moan from Sehun's mouth.

Jongin fucks rough and fast, each thrust angled perfectly to hit the bundle of nerves that have Sehun writhing underneath him, so blissed out he can't even control his own body movements.

He begs Jongin to go faster and harder, and Jongin is more than happy to oblige, his grip on Sehun's hips tightening enough to bruise. He nudges Sehun's legs up and spreads them wider with his knees so he can fuck into him deeper and Sehun lets out a sob at the new position, fucking back in sync with Jongin's thrusts.

Jongin watches in amazement as Sehun's ass bounces against his waist, his full, round, cheeks jiggling with each snap of his hips and the obscene sound of skin slapping on skin nearly drowning out the moans spilling from Sehun's parted lips.

“God, you're doing so good for me, baby. You're so hot inside. You should see how wrecked you look right now.” Jongin grunts into his ear, and Sehun wants to reply but he can't seem to get anything out of this throat besides the breathy _ah's_ that escape each time Jongin pushes in.

Jongin's thrusts are merciless, pounding straight into his prostate, and Sehun is close, so close, and his dick is begging for attention so he lowers himself, even more, to rut against the comforter and yet, the relief isn't enough.

But as he reaches down to fist his cock, Jongin hisses “ _no_ ” into his ear and hoists Sehun up from his position with an arm around Sehun's middle. He pulls Sehun up onto his knees and holds Sehun's arms behind his back with one hand while the other fists into Sehun's hair to pull Sehun's head back to rest against his shoulder.

“Jongin- Daddy, please, I-” Sehun begs but his mind is so hazy with desire and his throat is so dry and raspy that he can't continue his sentence, all he can do is quiver against Jongin's chest.

“Jesus, Sehun. You're so damn beautiful. How did I get so lucky as to call you mine? God, I love you so much.” Jongin pants into Sehun's ear as he continues to fuck up into him, his thrusts almost erratic. Jongin releases his grip on Sehun's hair and slides his hand up Sehun's length, the welcomed heat of Jongin's hand and the way Jongin bites down onto the juncture where Sehun's shoulder meets his neck has Sehun's eyes fluttering closed.

Sehun can feel that familiar heat pooling in his stomach as Jongin continues to shower him with praises and jerk him off with flicks of the wrist that match his grueling thrusts.

“K-kiss me, please,” Sehun pleads, and Jongin tilts his head down to capture Sehun's lips, swallowing the little noises Sehun makes, and kissing him until their lips are so swollen and raw, they're left just panting hotly into each others' mouths.

It takes just a few more thrusts and Jongin pressing his nail into the slit of Sehun's dick for Sehun to throb in Jongin's hand once, twice, and he's gone.

“ _Jongin_...!” Sehun's moan ends with a stuttered gasp and his body goes rigid, come spilling all over Jongin's knuckles and onto his own belly.

He falls back completely to rest against Jongin's chest as his body shudders through his orgasm, his hole clenching unconsciously around Jongin tightly and even though he's entirely spent, Sehun looks up to lock eyes with Jongin and whispers, “Come for me, daddy.”

Jongin groans at words, and it isn't long till Jongin's hips stutter and still, and he comes deep inside Sehun, who can only whimper weakly at the warm sensation flooding over him.

Once they've caught their breaths, Jongin pulls out slowly, because Sehun is still sensitive, and he gently cleans them up before maneuvering their bodies to lay next to each other on the bed.

Jongin gives him a gentle smile once Sehun turns onto his side to snuggle into his chest. The kiss Jongin places on Sehun's lips is just as gentle.

“You okay?” Jongin asks him was he pulls back, voice raspy with use.

Sehun smiles back, “I'm great.”

He snuggles in closer and throws a leg over Jongin's before he lets out a content sigh.

“By the way, Jongin? I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad im sorry lol
> 
> anyway if you're in the mood for more sekai and smut check out my other fic (shameless self-promoting lol) http://archiveofourown.org/works/8196967 
> 
> please leave kudos and/or comments! i'd love to know what you guys think :)
> 
> -
> 
> contact me!
> 
> twitter - @sekai_tbh  
> tumblr - @jongtaetbh


End file.
